Christmas eve
by Dannia
Summary: Una pequeña persecución por Hogsmeade, un Te Amo


_Bien, esta es mi pequeña contribucíón navideña... Espero que a alguien le guste...OK??? y si les gusta pueden dejarme un feliz review, para que yo tenga una navidad feliz...y Feliz navidad a ustedes.Por cierto no tiene mucho sentido_

_Danny_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Dos borrones pasaron por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, dejando detrás una ráfaga de aire helado. Más arriba esos borrones se detuvieron, dejando ver a una chica castaña y a un alto y guapo rubio.

-Corre Malfoy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Corre!!!!!!!!!!-dijo la castaña volteando hacia atrás.

-Ay, y ¿¿que crees que intento Granger??-Y siguieron corriendo calle arriba.

Dos chicos subieron caminando por el mismo lugar que los encantadores borrones, hace unos escasos 3 minutos, pero de los que no quedaba ni el polvo.

-¡¡No te detengas Harry que se van!!

-¿Estás seguro de que era Hermione?

-Como que me apellido Weezil

-Ron, te apellidas Weasley

-No importa Harry, sé lo que vi, ahora sigue corriendo.

-Ron¿y si entró en una de las tiendas?

-¿Qué tiendas Harry?

-Estamos en la calle principal, cualquiera de esas tiendas- Dijo el moreno señalando a su alrededor.

-¡Carajo! Debemos haber corrido por kilómetros

-No exageres, sólo desde la casa de los gritos.

-Es lo mismo…

-Entonces…

-Hay que entrar en cada tienda- dijo dirigiéndose a la primera tienda

-Eh Ron¿¿ya viste la multitud??

Ronald recorrió toda la calle con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser casi imposible encontrar a su mejor amiga en esa calle, faltaban unas cuantas horas para navidad y las calles estaban abarrotadas completamente, el pueblo parecía mas que postal navideña, esfera navideña, se veía perfecto el pueblo, las tiendas estaban completamente abarrotadas, para hacer sus compras de último minuto, había muñecos de nieve encantados en cada esquina, coronas en cada puerta, gente cantando villancicos, niños jugando, y decorados en cada tienda. Todo era perfecto. Excepto el hecho de que el pobre Harry tenía que estar siguiendo a Ronald que creía haber visto a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, con el adorable Draco Malfoy. Y ahí estaba él siguiendo a su mejor amigo, en lugar de disfrutar el maravilloso clima con su nueva "amiga" Pansy Parkinson, en algún bonito lugar del pueblo.

-Malfoy, entra aquí rápido

-Deberíamos ir a otro lugar…NO!, deberíamos encararlos.

-Claro que no, ahora entra.-Le dijo la castaña colocando sus manos enguantadas en la amplia espalda del chico para empujarlo adentro de la tienda.

-Al menos podrías haber escogido una tienda mas llena, para confundirnos mejor.

-Precisamente por eso no creo que vengan aquí.

-Como quieras.

Habían entrado a una tienda de adornos navideños con los estantes casi vacíos, pero con una aun gran cantidad de gente terminando de vaciar las estanterías, gabinetes y armarios que se encontraban en las diferentes habitaciones con los restos de los maravillosos adornos que hubo aquella mañana.

Hermione estaba, tan entretenida viendo unos ángeles, que no notó que una cabellera pelirroja subía a toda prisa, y entraba en la tienda al tiempo que una gélida mano la jalaba al interior de un armario vacío.

-¿QUE..?

-La comadreja…

-Se llama Ron, Hurón

-Calma Sabelotodo…Silencio, vienen hacia acá...- dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca para que no replicara.

Vieron entrar al moreno a la tienda detrás de Ronald que estaba visiblemente enojado.

En el armario los dos chicos se encontraban respirando agitadamente tratando de espiar si los dos amigos de la castaña ya habían salido de la tienda.

-No entiendo por que no les dices que somos amigos

-No lo entenderían-dijo ella simplemente.

Draco no contestó nada, no tenía nada que decir y dejó que el silencio volviera a llenar el espacio que sobraba en ese reducido armario, miró un momento a los ojos a su mejor amiga y luego desvió la mirada a la pequeña abertura del armario.

Hermione siguió mirando al rubio, y entrelazó su brazo y se recargó en el hombro de el chico, simplemente él le encantaba, lo quería demasiado, le encantaba la manera en que trataba de escudriñar el exterior con esa expresión de curiosidad en su casi perfecto rostro… y seguía mirándolo, casi soñadoramente, mientras lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que el jamás estaría con ella, simplemente era imposible, él había andado con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, él le contaba todas sus penas, aventuras y todo tipo de aventuras, (después de haber superado sus pequeñas diferencias), simplemente eran los mejores amigos, durante el principio de su amistad, ella había creído que el estaba enamorado de ella, pero al pasar el tiempo, esa idea se fue perdiendo, y ella trató de olvidarlo, pero simplemente no podía, cualquier cosa le recordaba a él y creía ya no conocerlo, a pesar de saber todo sobre él.

-Malfoy eres mi mejor amigo-dijo casi sin pensarlo

-Y tu la mía Granger-contestó, quitando por fin la mirada de la estrecha rendija para ponerla sobre ella.

Eso era todo, era todo lo que podría jamás obtener de él, una amistad y una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla, al recalcar lo que ya sabía, cariño de amigos, tal como lo era el de Harry y Ron.

-Te amo- soltó, y se reprendió a si misma por decir todo lo que sentía, El la miró doblemente sorprendido, y ella añadió rápidamente-…digo como una amiga… no es que yo… no pienses que…yo…- dijo haciendo enredados movimientos con las manos, visiblemente nerviosa, y poniéndose totalmente roja, y sin poder despegar la mirada del suelo del armario, suerte que la oscuridad inundaba el lugar, estaba casi segura de que Draco casi podría escuchar a su corazón que latía aún mas acelerado.- yo…-intentó nuevamente al notar que el decía nada y se limitaba a mirarla como si fuera un extraterrestre-…no me mires así, yo sólo…-Pero él, tomó sus manos que seguían moviéndose, y simplemente fue acercándose poco a poco hasta rozar los suaves labios de la chica, para luego profundizar el beso, y separarse cuando necesitaban oxígeno.

-Yo también te amo, y es de verdad una lástima que sólo me ames como amigo, porque yo…lo hago como algo más y Llevo como más de un año esperando a hacer eso- confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo que sólo logró que la impactada y feliz Hermione, se apoderara de nuevo de los labios del chico, en eso estaban muy felices, cuando las puertas del armario en las que se escondian se abrieron de par en par, para dejar ver en el interior una muy romántica escena, y en la parte de afuera a un perplejo y sonriente Harry y a un muy furioso pelirrojo que seguramente después del grito "Hermione!!!! Que haces con Malfoy???" pediría explicaciones, que ellos no estaban dispuestos a dar, al menos no en las vísperas de navidad.


End file.
